Meeting John
by ManiacaYaoi67
Summary: Serie of oneshots featuring Sherlock and John as a couple before the events of Study in pink. There are indenpendently and they show Sherlock and John diferents first meetings. Also the reaction of the yarders and other meeting John. There will be chapters with Female John or Female Sherlock.
1. The sign of Three

The Sign of three

Lestrade and his team were in a crime scene with Sherlock making his deductions about the body. In the outside all looks normal, but to an attentive observer, like Lestrade, Sherlock was acting odd, even for him. He was at every minute looking his phone, he looked very anxious and frequently was caught looking at nothing until someone calls his attention and he came back to his deduction. Lestrade hoped he won't need to do another drug bust soon.

The day was normal until a woman trespass the police band. Sgt Donavan tried to stop her but she continued her way until she was in the crime scene where Lestrade, Anderson and Sherlock find themselves. The woman was short, with a military hair, wearing an ugly sweter and walking with a cane.

-Sherlock – She said when she arrived. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and walkd in her direction. Now that she was close Greg could notice that her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes, a little bit red like she were crying. She stood there tall and in a military pose.

-John?

-You were right! – The woman, John, exclaimed. Sherlock looked at her perplexed, like he was never expecting to be right.

-I-I was right? – He stutter Sherlock doubtful

-Yes, you were right your mad genius – She exclaimed laughing

-I was right – He shouted, smiling like the DI never saw. Not his cynics and odds smiles, this was a genuine and happy smile. And then he made something nobody saw coming, he grabed the woman by the waist and then he whirled her in the air. Soon putting her back in the ground and starting to snog her senseless. She only threw her arms into his neck and snoged back, smiling into the kiss.

-I was right – He said again when they let go of each other. Greg thought it was the best opportunity to try to understand what the hell was going on.

-Sherlock, who is she? – The two looked at each other almost like they just noticed they aren't alone. Sherlock bowed down and took the cane that was dropped when they shagged. The woman thanked smiling and then walked in greg's direction.

-Hi, sorry mate. Dr Johanna Hamish Watson-holmes. But you can call me John.

Seeing that the detectives were still lost, Sherlock put his hand in John's waist and said

-She is my wife. An army doctor. Captain of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers. She was shoot and discharged with honor three months ago – The yarders straightened

-Well, thank you for you service. So how long are you two married

-Five years, six months, four days and – Sherlock looked at the clock – three hours and fifth seven minutes

John smiled affectionately

-He is always like that. Unless now he doesn't count the seconds anymore

-If you two are married for so long how did we never heard of you? – Asked Donavan getting out of the shock

-This would be my fault, I was in Afghanistan in the last three years. I just come back three months ago and I was treating to my shoulder so I couldn't come here soon.

-Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now Sherlock what was all that commotion about? – He asked curious. Sherlock got illuminated

\- I, well, I had seen the symptoms e I made a deduction, but we needed to be certain so I … - Seeing her husband getting involved in his explanation John decided to help him

-I am pregnant – She said radiant

-John is pregnant. I am going to be a father! – He shouted with happiness in his face that the DI never thought he would see.

-Really, well, congratulation to both of you – He said really happy for his odd friend

-Thank you. Come John we need to celebrate

-Yes, go on. We just finished here. Bring me news latter Sherlock

The tall man only nodded and started guiding his wife (His wife!) to the black car parked across the street.

-Who could have thought ahn? – Said DI Dimmock – Well, I think twenty years for now is the day I am going to retire. Can you imagine two Sherlocks

Greg laugh and nodded, but desiring all the luck to the news parents.


	2. First Family rescue

First family rescue

Lestrade, Donavan, Anderson and Sherlock were tied in DI's officer. A gang had invaded the police station and now they are hold hostages. There was an armed guy outside the door waiting for his superior's orders.

-You look to calm for the situation Sherlock – Said Greg tired. He was too old for this.

-I am waiting

-Waiting for who? – Asked Sally

\- My brother probably will send someone soon – He said bored

They heard a commotion outside the officer. People shouting and lot of shooting. Soon the door was open with a ban. They expected to see many armed men invading the room, but instead it was a woman. A pregnant woman. She was wearing a ugly jumper, had blond, almost gray hair, blue eyes, and with a belly of at least six months of pregnancy. She was armed with a gun.

-Oh god you broke my arm – They heard the man outside scream

-Don't worry, I am a doctor, I know what I am doing – She said cynically.

-John! – Cried Sherlock – What are you doing here?

-Hello to you too darling – She said – What do you think, I am here to rescue you

She smiled picking a knife from inside her purse and starting to untie Sherlock. A soon as he was free he gave the knife to Lestrade and run to be at the woman side

-You couldn't have done that John! You are almost with eight months and the doctor said you couldn't do any exercise in the last three months

-It wasn't an exercise Sherlock, I didn't even sweat

But he wasn't listen, he was fussing over the woman looking for injuries, when he find none he pushed a chair and made her sit, and then he kneel by her side with both hands in her belly.

-I was worried John – He said whispered. She smiled and pass her hand in his curls

-I know love, but we are okay. The twins wanted to save their dads. It was the first rescue in family

\- Sherlock – Said Greg interrupting the two – Who is she? This is not a place for a pregnant woman!

-Ah Lestrade, meet John, my wife. John these are DI Lestrade, Anderson and Sgt Donavan

-You wife?! – Exclaimed the yarders

-Yes, nice to meet you all. Dr Johanna Watson-holmes, but you can call me John. Sherlock talk a lot about you lot.

-Pleasure – They said still uncertain

-Wait so it means that you will be a father! – Said Lestrade

-Yes! – Sherlock said smiling genuinely. He patted the woman's belly – We are gonna have twins

-Twins!

-Yes, a couple – Said John smiling.

And after that all three yarders though the same "God save us all", thinking about three Sherlock Holmes!


	3. Who owns the armchair?

Sherlock was acting weird all the week. Well, weirder. He was abnormally polite, smiling all the time and Lestrade got him looking distracted at the nothing a few times. He was starting to get worried. Finally in the tenth day of this strange behavior, Lestrade called Donavan and Anderson and a few other volunteers to a drug burst.

Arriving at 221B Baker Street he missed the absence of the landlady, Mrs Hudson. Finally arriving in the apartment he didn't bother to knock. He opened the door waiting to see Sherlock passed out in the couch and syringes in the floor. But that was not what he found.

Sitting in the armchair, the one that were always in front of Sherlock's armchair, but that he didn't let anyone sit, was a man. A blond and muscle man. He was with his fly open, and without a top. And in his lap was Sherlock Holmes, with only his red underwear, kissing the man senseless, while the blonde grabbed the brunet ass with enough force to leave a mark.

It was only the sound of surprise and shock, which came out of every official mouth, that Sherlock noticed that they aren't alone in the room anymore. He stands up surprised

-Lestrade, what are you doing here? – He asked angry. The other man, only zipped his flay and stand up. He was short and had an military stance

\- I will make some tea – He said going to the kitchen. Sherlock only buffed. He put his nightgown and sits in his own armchair this time

-So what are you doing here? – He asked again. When it seems that Lestrade had finally figured it out how to talk again, the other man entered the room, and giving a cup of tea to Sherlock, he put the trade of the in the center table, he sits in the other armchair, with a cup for himself.

\- What? You were acting strange all the week. We trough you had come back to drugs! Now, who is this guy? – He said a little altered. It was a shock to see Sherlock with someone

\- Ah sorry mate. I didn't introduce myself, and I am pretty sure that Lock didn't tell about me – He said rolling his eyes fondling – My name is John Holmes- Watson

Looking at the confusion in the Yarders face, Sherlock decided to help then.

-This is my husband John Watson

-What!

\- You are married? – They were all stunned with this

\- No, course he is not married, he must be lying right freak? – Smirked Anderson finally feeling superior. The smile soon got out of his face when a fist collided to it.

\- Urgh. What was that? I think you broke my nose – He screamed with his hands on his blooded nose. John took his hands out of his face and examined it.

\- No, is not broken, believe me I am a doctor.

\- What was that for? – Cried Donavan, gun in hand – You can`t hit an police officer

\- Then he should not call my husband a Freak. Now I would advise you all to leave our apartment before I process you for invasion. – Sherlock grinned at his husband, happily siting again in chair and drinking his tea, watching as Doctor Watson took the trash out.

\- Dr Watson is right, go on of with your lot – Said Greg finally out of the stupor.

\- What? You can`t do it, this man assaulted me! He broke my nose!

\- It is not broken Anderson, and I told you about your behavior with Sherlock. Now out.

After all the officers were out of the apartment, still a little stunned about the reveal, there were only John, Sherlock and Greg in the apartment again.

-Sherlock I am really sorry about this. Now, why did you never told me you were married?

\- I like to keep my personal life out of my professional one.

-Well you could at least present us properly

\- Yeah, that's right, sorry mate. – John was smiling again standing his hand – John Watson, and you must be Lestrade, I heard a lot about you. Do you have a first name trough? Because this git can`t carry enough to remember

\- Yeah, course – Lestrage was a little out of guard while taking the others hand – Its Greg Lestrade, sorry again about all this.

\- Ah no problem. It's a pleasure Greg.

\- Yeah, yeah, now you two know each other. Now get out Lestrade, I won`t take any case today.

\- Course Sherlock, I will call you in a few days if needed. Just one last thing. How long were you married? – He asked genially curious, even if Sherlock is a pain in the ass, he still kind of an annoying little brother, and Lestrade can`t really get mad at him.

\- Five years – John said, soon followed by Sherlock.

\- Five years, six months and twenty days – Sherlock blurted proudly getting and found smile by John. Greg Smiled too.

\- Well, good for you them. I am going then. John, nice to meet you

\- Nice to meet you too, and don`t need to wait long to give him a case, he will get bored soon.

Greg laughed agreeing. Said goodbye again and leaved the apartment. John locked the door turning back to sherlock already unzipping his pants.

\- So, where were we?


End file.
